天使の血 Tenshi no chi
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: When asked Silphy joins the order to fight for what she never had but could her own power be what kills her? Just why did God do this to her and just what happened to her? Better than it sounds. Slight LaviXLenaleeXKanda, AllenXOCX?


There was a small luminescent door that glowed from an unseen force in an abyss of nothing but black. Hands reached for that light and they grew closer and closer as they came into being. Reaching to open the door they ignored all the vines and slowly it opened.

The pendulum swung back and forth in a harmony as the golden hands moved. The rhythm was hypnotic and the object stood out against the golden floor. The air about the room was still, as if Death himself lived there, but the pendulum was the only noise that seemed to exist here.

The door slowly closed but the lights remained on. The golden floor was gleaming, the crystal chandeliers sparkled, and the walls radiated. The large open staircase that had a silk roll carpet that swept down the large staircase glittered in its beauty. The room was adorned with pieces of art, knick-knacks, instruments, drapes, and a few pictures. Each was worth a good sum of money but the ballroom wasn't so pretty anymore.

It was soiled in sin.

The windows were cracked or broken. The fractured shards were spread across the floor and glittered like diamonds in the light but some shards were dripping in blood. The drapes were let alone, only torn but no blood touched them.

The fluid was all over the golden floor but little evidence was left but the crime was obvious, now only if someone were to notice the person laying on the floor bleeding. Long white-blue locks sprawled out as blood turned it a red color. The purple eyes were wide open and empty and the mouth was open as if they were going to speak or gasp. Blood covered the left side of their face, near the ear and trailed down until their shoulder before the crimson color splashed across their blue dress.

Dead, they were dead. The weapon that had done this was held in their hand, the blades glistened with drying blood in the light of the crystal chandelier.

Why?

The abyss was cold and lonesome as it slowly crept around, seeming to have a life of its own, with its cold claws outstretched. They grunted at the cold before moving their stiff body only for it to hit something very much solid. Slowly they poked at it but when trying to lift it the thing wouldn't budge. Their knees were bent oddly and it was beginning to hurt so they pushed and squirmed before feeling something moving on their person.

In a panic now they kicked, punched, and shoved the best they could before their hands hit something and it opened slightly. Something fell in but whatever they were in wouldn't budge anymore. Seeing no other choice they tried slipping out of the opening. It was a fight fit and the pain hurt but something filled their mouth and it was familiar. Dirt, soil, and at this realization they clawed desperately at the damp soil as their blind eyes groped for light. Fingers swam through the dirt and even as they bled the panic over took the pain.

It seemed liked hours had passed before they reached the surface and gasped for air. It hurt to breath but the air was sweet and a life line. They crawled out and spread themselves out on the grass and breathed, just breathed.

The diamonds above blazed. The silver moon was nowhere in sight and everything felt darker. Yet with the stars ablaze they felt a small comfort but it didn't last long. The biting chill showed them like a cloak and caused them to tremble from the frosty chill that spread across their whole body. Gingerly they stood up, supporting themselves against a tree as a wave of nausea hit them and bile rose in their throat. They dry heaved before steadying themselves again and start moving but at a slower pace than what they'd have liked.

Nothing seemed to be bothering their mind, perhaps the shock hadn't worn off yet. What would happen when it did though? Only two images kept flashing through her mind like never ending echoes. Only one made them want to cry while the other filled them with worry, fright, and hope.

Raingirl: Done, next chapter should be up soon. I pray you stick around readers and continue reading this tale! The following chapters should be A LOT longer.

Please review if you can, the button feels lonely.

l

l

V


End file.
